


Bloodstream

by EccentricArctic



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Lana Del Rey (Musician), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Awkward Romance, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Music, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4997899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricArctic/pseuds/EccentricArctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sodapop is gone and Ponyboy is trying to deal with his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Farewell Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything conspiring with the novel “The Outsiders”. Everything belongs to the brilliantly talented Author S. E. Hinton. This is merely a Fanfiction that I have been dying to type out, hope everyone enjoys it. Also, FYI, Lana Del Rey and Arctic Monkey characters used aren't mine, did i have to make that obvious? i feel like i had to? i... please enjoy!

INTRO:  
Your name is Ponyboy Curtis and it says so in your birth certificate as a form of verification, in case anyone said otherwise. Today came as a shocking surprise when your brother Sodapop announced he was going to elope with his high school sweet heart in a messy written note torn from a notebook. Apparently, he felt obligated to marry her after impregnating the young lady. Ponyboy wanted him to stay with his family at home, as selfish as that sounded. Yet, how can he just leave a note behind and not have the audacity to consult everyone in the household? This made him overwhelmingly agitated.

Ponyboy POV

It had been over a month ever since Sodapop decided to propose to the love of his life and after he left without saying goodbye, things had been different without him. UGH. All these questions kept repeating like a broken record, constantly going back and forth. Ponyboy had gained multiple symptoms during the series of soap opera dramas accumulating in his daily day-to-day routine. Insomnia wasn’t leaving anytime soon, depression had settled in, and anxiety built a forte of fuckarties. ‘Was there a wedding? Where were they living at? Is he eating properly? Does he have a job? Is he happy? Is the baby a girl or a boy? ‘Unable to receive answers from the invisible force he assumed will provide them, he left for a walk without waking up the gang that consisted of: Steve, Darry, Dally, Two-Bit, and Johnnycake.

They had all been practically living in same roof, waiting for a sort of response but it was a hopeless endeavor. Sighing, Ponyboy tip toed around the bodies scattered about, everyone heavily knocked out into deep slumber with only the sounds of loud snores filling the silent air. He pulled and jerked his light purple hoodie on as he stepped outside, gently closing the door behind him. Luckily, his eldest brother darry never bothered locking the front door, which made things easier when sneaking out in the middle of the night and coming back. 

The freezing breeze invited him for a walk around the neighborhood, in an attempt to allow his thoughts to flow without feeling trap in a small room full of reminders. Sodapop had left all his belongings behind and lying around in plain sight. 

“Isn’t it a little cold and dangerous to go out alone?” Johnny whispered, closely following behind his best friends tracks with footsteps of a nonexistent mutter in the wind.

FUCK. Ponyboy jumped in fear of a soc discreetly making a slick low move but found that it was simply johnnycake, “You almost gone and gave me a heart attack! What are you even doing here anyway?” He asked startled, quickly scanning the streets subconsciously and stashing each of his hands into his hoodie’s pocket. 

He quickly felt bad upon looking at Johnny, who looked more terrified than he did but quickly apologized without missing a beat and ducked his head before continuing to walk down the path that lead to a local deserted park which was marked as the greaser’s turf, “you shouldn’t go around scaryin’ people in the middle of the night” Ponyboy hissed.

“Oh shoot, I’m real sorry but I thought you could use the company, I mean if it’s okay with you and stuff...” Johnny spoke softly; he wore a faded blue jean jacket with a black undershirt, and tight Levi pants which looked kinda beaten with dirt or maybe they weren’t washed. 

The dreadful walk was fairly slow, all the street lights had flashed on to cast a dim glow around the neighborhood, and every inch of the street block were empty except for the sounds of dogs barking and a car alarm going off in the distant. Typical. Couldn't there be a night when crimes weren't active? Guess not.

Ponyboy didn’t mind having Johnny around, in fact, he preferred it. Because it only meant that they could both be in each others presence without having to say anything and still feel mundane and comfortable. “Thanks for coming with me, you didn’t have to though.” Curtis commented.

“Jeez, it’s my pleasure” Johnnycake exclaimed with a hidden grin plastered on his features, he immediately made hast to lean against the monkey bar pole when the park came into view and stare out in the sky to admire the stars, “man if only there were more stars aroun’ here.”

That would mean leaving the city but how could they skip out when Ponyboy still had classes and homework taking up all his free profound time and now track was in season too, “I dunno Johnny, but maybe in summer we can visit the old church, I hear there are a bunch of them stars” Curtis loved star gazing as much as his buddy did. However, if they left and Sodapop showed up without warning, then pony would hate himself for not being there.

“Yeah, that would be pretty tuff, huh pony?” Johnnycakes said, whilst stealing little glances here and there from Ponyboy that told a different story with each stolen glimpse. 

This little act made ponyboy feel insecure and worried, why was that little punk staring for? And he sure as hell didn't want to be rude and ask out loud by putting the little puppy on the spot but he did it anyway, "Do you got something to say Cade? you've been staring an awful lot" He asked cautiously before persisting more than anticipated. Opps.

"Well... ever since your brother left, you don't seem like yourself.. i was just.. i dunno a little worry for you kid" This came as no surprise, johnny hardly showed an ounce of emotion for the sake of protecting the last of dignity he had left and being beaten up everyday like a showcase for the public changes someone to hide those insecurities and suicidal thoughts.

Ponyboy cringed at the thought resurfacing, "so much for forgetting huh? what can i do? he left on his own will and i got nothing to do with it either so stay out of it" he snapped for many unfathomable reasons. Yet, it was his own fault for taking it out on johnnycakes and now he just wanted a form of release aside bottling it up and exploding. He wasn't sure who the next victim will be to face his wrath. 

Johnny flinched at the response and looked down to avoid any further eye contact, "Boy, no need to get your panties in a knot curtis, if you want.. we can go to lana's place... it can help you get your mind off of things for a while.." He had mentioned her a few times during movie night outs with the guys, or at the end of rumbles to lighten the mood up a bit. But maybe ponyboy needed to meet her to get his shit assorted. 

Curtis shrugged when the wind harshly caressed his exposed skin, finally giving into the request reluctantly. "Is she a soc? you know we can't step foot into their turf this time around! we can get trashed real good johnny and i don't know any greaser girl by that name..." Pony didn't feel like fighting when all he wanted to do was sleep in a blanket of burrito. Rolled up in his bedroom and forgetting there was a world out there behind his walls. 

To be continued...


	2. Music to watch boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana Del Rey pours her feelings out and announces who she loves to Johnnycake and Ponyboy through music in an attempt to get closer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter, I didn't know how to end or start it. But that is something we all writers deal with. I'm trying to post more than my old account so hopefully this does justice. Thank you for reading!

Lana Del Rey’s POV

Lately, I have been unbearably preoccupied with nothing but good natured work. It is crucially important to gain recognition if I wanted to become huge in the music industry. But a loner greaser like me can’t choose our battles. They are chosen for us and this specific battle was intricate to accomplish. Everyone mercilessly fought for a gig or either seduced big time producers to win a name in the spotlight. However, I respect my body that had been carved as a temple to worship. Metaphorically speaking. So I would never scoot to that low level. I stand by my morals proudly and take what I deserve. 

Unfortunately, all soc female tend to always come first in line. I figured it was because of how they were brought up and carried themselves. I admit, it bothered me to no end since it wasn’t fair. Talent should be decided where one stands. But that only meant I had to try even harder if I wanted to showcase on television. My producer was a pot head, deadbeat, junkie, party animal that was constantly missing in action. All this built up stress lead me astray without a producer for opening my big luscious mouth by letting it run off on the last producer and now I have nothing. 

I live on the end of town known as the rundown low class society which has advantages. No one knew my real identity, no one bothered looking for me, and I hardly maintained friends except for Johnny Cade. The sweet young lad helped me once when a soc tried to pull me into their vehicle at the crack of dawn. I had stayed out late working at a shared studio and walked home alone. But Johnny came to my rescue when he noticed me screaming, though; he got a good beating out of it. His light cream caramel cheek was left bruised horribly, and an ugly slit graced across his face from the ring that jerk wore. Almost like branding him for future purposes. 

Later that day, all his friends picked him up at my residence. I thanked him several times because in reality, he didn’t have to come a running. Ever since then, I promised I will never be some damsel in distress. This time I will protect Johnny no matter what. I’ve gotten the chance to know him and it would be a lie if I didn’t say I loved him dearly the more I learned from him.

Glancing at the clock hanging crocked on the kitchen wall, it came to my attention that it was already 7pm. I had wasted another day singing melodies and smoking cannabis that reminded me of a past heartbreak, it hurt thinking about him. Dallas Winston, the chap knew me as Elizabeth when I was much younger. He left to pursue true love with some broad named cherry. “..Whatever…” I muttered under my breath, pulling out a bottle of beer out of the fridge. 

Riiiing riiiing riiiiing. Bang Bang. Knock Knock.

There goes the doorbell and frame, for some reason it still came as a weird astonishment to have people visit me. But there was only one that would make time out of their way to come. “Johnnycake!” I exclaimed when I opened the door handle with nothing but mini boy shorts and a white low cleavage button down blouse that was unbutton from the top and sleeves rolled up, “What brings you here stud?..” I asked curiously, he looked very uncomfortable to see me. So I retreated back to change, “oh, I’m sorry darling..”

Johnny quickly pushed the door open a crack, “No no! wait, I uh.. well.. thing is.. may me and my buddy Ponyboy stay here for a couple of um..weeks? I mean.. if we aren’t much of a bother ..” Johnny spouted under his breath too fast to comprehend if one wasn’t paying proper attention whilst keeping his gaze guarded to the ground. 

Huffing with a vexed flick of the wrist to place on my hip I found myself staring, “Mi casa, es tu casa love! Come on inside. It’s way too cold out there.” I quickly insisted when the breeze made its way inside, grabbing hold of Johnny’s hand and yanking him gently inside who was followed by his friend Ponyboy.

“Thank you for letting us crash here, that is real tuff of you!” Smiled Ponyboy with the most sincerity he could muster up, he almost looked relived and calm.

I automatically offered them to take seat on the couch out of generosity and pure concern. What were two young men doing out in the blazing December cold alone? It probably wasn’t my place to interrogate them with questions like some fuzz. Johnny kept on biting on his nails, nervously looking around but Ponyboy tensed when the little weasel caught a glimpse of my alcohol.

“Too young to be drinking, don’t you think so?” I hummed, retrieving two extra beers from the kitchen and handing one to each of them to put the edge off a bit. The bags under Ponyboy’s eyes made him appear more tired than he originally lead off to be. Come to think of it, the name itself was a little too cute to boot, “I am totally digging your nickname, and it suits you sweetie.” I complimented, taking a sip out of my own bottle.

Ponyboy popped open the cap with one swift twist before taking a small gulp out of it, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, “That’s my real name, it says so on my birth certificate and I’m real proud of it too.” He retorted a little defensively but he meant no harm.

“It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance” I winked with a smirk out of habit as I claimed a seat next to him; this made Johnny scoff in disbelief. “Are you both running away from someone?” There I go, asking invasive questions. 

Johnny leaned into the couch, scratching his nose as if to sneeze but didn’t. “Aww geez, no, ponyboy wanted to get his mind off of things and I figured getting away from it all was the best thing” He stated, “maybe he can hear your voice or something” This made him grin admiringly, I knew exactly what he meant by that.

“What? But I already heard her voice; she was talking a while ago.” Ponyboy looked confused as he looked between us like a lost child.

I thought I would make him understand and reached for the guitar resting in the far corner of the living room. I set down my beer next to me before placing the instrument on my lap, “I wrote this one after I meet johnnycakes, he hasn’t heard it yet but why not now? hope you enjoy it darling” 

Johnny’s eyes sparkled with appreciation and Ponyboy leaned forward out of respect to show he had my full and undivided attention. I had now created a small audience from unexpected night occurrences. The sun had long gone to sleep and the moon invaded the cracks of my blinds to illuminate the room. I wanted to know more about Johnny’s friend in the hopes to be closer to him and those around him. I was tired of being alone in this apartment. I slow began to mess with the strings until they were right and began singing:  
“I’ve to love you  
And I love to love you  
And I live to love you, boy  
Live to love you  
And I love to love you  
And I live to love you, boy  
Nothing gold can stay  
Like love or lemonade  
Or sun or summer days  
It's all a game to me anyway

I like you a lot  
Putting on my music while I’m watching the boys  
So I do what you want  
Singing soft grunge just to soak up the noise  
Blue Ribbons on ice  
Play them like guitars, you're like one of my toys  
Cause I like you a lot  
No holds barred, I’ve been sent to destroy, yeah”

To be continued….


End file.
